(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator, and more particularly to a steam generator applied to an electric appliance which needs to spray steam. The steam generator is capable of totally vaporizing water to generate steam.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A steam generator is widely used to an electric appliance, such as a steam cleaning spray gun, a steam electric iron, a steam vacuum cleaner, a steam wiper, a steam stirrer, a steam cleaning machine and so on. The size of a conventional steam generator is limited and the steam can't keep the outlet at a high temperature, resulting in wet steam. This cannot clean and disinfect and causes a second pollution due to the wet steam having moisture. Sometimes, this may damage furniture. A high temperature and moist environment will cause bacteria.
Besides, the conventional steam generator is provided with many control members at the water inlet to prevent the water from backflow, such as an electromagnetic valve, a pressure relief valve or the like. This makes the steam generator complicated and increases the cost. Furthermore, it is not easy to adjust and maintain the steam generator.